Mario Kart 8 Deluxe
:Not to be confused with Mario Kart 8, the original version released for the Wii U. }}Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, abbreviated to MK8DX, is a kart-racing game exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. It is the enhanced port version of Mario Kart 8 and was released worldwide on April 28, 2017. This game includes the Inklings as new playable characters along with three returning characters from previous games: Dry Bones, King Boo and Bowser Jr. In addition, the Shine Thief and Bob-omb Blast battle games from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! return as playable options in Battle Mode along with Renegade Roundup, a new mode. ''Mario Kart 8'' A majority, if not all, of the game's concepts, tracks, racers, and vehicle parts come from Mario Kart 8. These have been retained and reused for the port version. However, there are several new features and differences that deviate from the original game. These are listed in the following: *Racers can now carry up to two items at once, even if they don't drag the first item. *It features the return of the Double Item Box from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *The game also introduces smart-steering and auto-accelerate for beginners; smart-steering makes driving and staying on the track easier, and auto-accelerate makes the vehicle automatically accelerate. *The statistics of the vehicle parts and drivers have also been changed, and 200cc engine class for Time Trials has been added. *The game also features a different in-game guide, directly accessible from the game's menu. *The concept of Fire Hopping, in which a player could "hop" repeatedly to get extra speed from a boost, has been removed from the game. *Some of the vehicle parts that are exclusive to DLC are now randomly unlocked by collecting coins during gameplay. *Weight classes are now split into 16 weight classes instead of 9 weight classes. *Red Shells and Spiny Shells are now slower when they lock onto their target, meaning players are able to outrun them in 200cc when they have any kind of speed boost. *All of Mario Kart 8's battle courses have been scrapped and are replaced. *Ultra Mini-Turbo (pink sparks) are available after orange sparks. This feature is only enabled when Smart Steering is off. *Course maps are now white instead of blue. *If smart steering mode is toggled on, there will be an antenna sticking out the rear of their kart. *The backbeat that plays when the player is in first place is now absent. *Stamps are absent due to Miiverse not being in the Nintendo Switch. * Confetti appears at the starting line of several races like Mount Wario. Battle Mode ]] One of the biggest changes of the game is the revamped Battle Mode and the consequential scrapping of Mario Kart 8 battle courses. It returns to the traditional arena-based battle. Unlike previous games, each player starts with five balloons, as opposed to three. Another addition to this mode is the feature to tell exactly which character hit whom, which appears on the bottom of the screen. Returning from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 is the ability to respawn after all balloons are popped. This causes a player's total score to halve and the player respawns with three balloons instead of five. Five different Battle Modes exist in the game listed in the following: *'Balloon Battle': The classic mode where players use items to pop opponents' balloons or steal them in order to score points. *'Renegade Roundup': A new mode in the vein of "cops and robbers", with the racers being divided into two teams. *'Bob-omb Blast': A returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in which players attack one another using Bob-ombs to score points and can carry up to 10 Bob-ombs. *'Coin Runners': Originating in Mario Kart Wii, players must collect Coins scattered across the course in order to have the most by the end of the match. *'Shine Thief': Another returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, one player must retrieve a Shine Sprite and keep hold of it for about 20 seconds, while the opponents use items against whoever has the Shine to force that player to drop it. Courses :Main Article: Mario Kart 8#Courses All courses from Mario Kart 8, including DLC, are available from the start. Battle Courses Replacing the repurposed courses used for Battle Mode in Mario Kart 8, eight battle courses, five new and three retro, are present in the game. Racers :Main Article: Mario Kart 8#Racers All ''Mario Kart 8 racers have returned, including the DLC racers, and are available from the start. The only unlockable racer in the game is Gold Mario. Several racers from previous games have also returned to the game. Racer Statistics Similar to Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, racers in a specific class have their own stats. However, there are more divisions in weight classes than in Mario Kart 8. *'Speed': the top speed of the vehicle on land with normal gravity *'Acceleration': the rate of the vehicle it takes to reach its top speed from a standing position *'Weight': the weight of the vehicle. **Vehicles with higher weight can knock other vehicles more easily with lower weight. *'Handling': the turning ability of the vehicle on land with normal gravity *'Traction': the grasp of the vehicle **Vehicles with higher traction can stay stable on the road better than vehicles with lower traction. *'Mini-Turbo': the length of the vehicle's mini-turbo speed boosts Unlock Criteria * Gold Mario: One must complete all cups in 200cc. Vehicle parts The Koopa Clown returns from Mario Kart 7, while two new Splatoon-based ATVs, the Splat Buggy and Inkstriker, have been added. When compared to Mario Kart 8, the statistics of vehicle parts have been increased. Karts Items :Main Article: Mario Kart 8#Items All items from ''Mario Kart 8 are reused. Racers can now hold two items, similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Returning items amiibo :Main Article: Mario Kart 8#amiibo All amiibo compatible with Mario Kart 8 are compatible once again in the game, with some new features. Tapping any Animal Crossing Series amiibo will give the Animal Crossing Mii Racing Suit, and tapping the Boy or Girl Inkling amiibo will give the Boy and Girl Inkling Mii Racing Suits, respectively. de:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Games Category:Home console games Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Spinoff Games